What Am I Doing?
by flooj9235
Summary: She had to get out. She had to get away from this, Ginny decided suddenly, unable to deal with it any longer. Yuri. Oneshot. Smutty.


It's been a while! Hope everyone's doing great!!

Here's ya a little smutty piece. Enjoy!

* * *

With a defeated sigh, Ginny Weasely opened her eyes and stared at the sleeping form of Harry Potter. Just hours before, they'd completed their usual nighttime routine: eat dinner, talk, then retire to their bed for an hour or two of lovemaking. Usually, they'd both enjoy the entire time and fall asleep smiling.

Tonight, however, was different. Ginny hadn't ever fallen asleep, her mind filled with thoughts of her best friend. The sex hadn't been great, either. It hadn't been for a while.

She'd climaxed, but only when her thoughts strangely drifted to Hermione and she'd begun to imagine it was Hermione touching her and not Harry.

The more Ginny thought about it, the more she realized that she wasn't really in love with Harry. She wasn't sure she ever had been. It was all just an act, for her, anyway. It was what was expected, so that's what she was living up to.

As time ticked by, Ginny began feeling more and more trapped laying there beside Harry. Finally, she couldn't stand it. She got up and pulled on some clothes, heading out into the living room and pacing back and forth. Why was she thinking of Hermione?? She didn't feel anything for her friend but friendly affection, right? All those strange feelings she'd had back at Hogwarts were absolutely, totally, and completely just a phase. She wasn't into girls.

Even as Ginny tried to convince herself that she was just being silly, a part of her knew otherwise. It was that part of her that was driving her crazy, making her feel guilty for unconsciously lying to Harry.

She had to get out. She had to get away from this, Ginny decided suddenly, unable to deal with it any longer. She hopped into her shoes and cast a silencing spell on the bedroom door so she wouldn't wake Harry up.

Ginny didn't even think of Apparating, throwing on her coat and hurrying out of her and Harry's apartment. She began running, running away from Harry and their supposedly "perfect" life together, knowing that it was all a load of crap. She and Harry weren't supposed to be together. They were too much alike, something that made life very boring. There were never any surprises.

Ginny ran through the sleet that was falling all over London, not even aware of the small ice crystals pelting against her skin. She let her feet lead her to wherever she was going, vaguely aware that she would be welcome at her destination.

_Was I really lying to Harry by not knowing how I feel? _she wondered. _I didn't even know I felt this way until just a few nights ago. _

Having no answer to her own question, Ginny simply ran. And soon enough, she was climbing the metal stairs to her best friend's third story apartment. Ginny banged on the door desperately, shaking partly from the cold and partly from the tears she wasn't even aware were streaming down her cheeks.

The door opened a few seconds later, a startled Hermione standing there in her pajamas. "Ginny?? What's wrong? Are you okay?? Get in here before you collapse," she said quickly, stepping out of the way so Ginny could come in.

Ginny numbly walked into Hermione's apartment, vaguely aware of Hermione pulling off her coat and throwing a blanket around her shoulders. She gazed at Hermione as the older woman gently pushed her onto the couch and sat facing her, watching the redhead anxiously.

"I can't do this any more, 'Mione," she mumbled, dissolving into tears all over again.

Hermione scooted closer and enveloped Ginny in her arms, rocking her friend back and forth and stroking her hair soothingly. She didn't let go until she was sure that Ginny was calmer nearly fifteen minutes later.

Ginny looked around Hermione's flat grimly. "Where's Ron?" she asked finally.

A strange expression flickered across Hermione's face. "I… um, we broke up. Certain circumstances made it impossible for us to stay together, so we ended it earlier today."

Ginny noticed that Hermione didn't sound heartbroken and looked at her curiously. "You broke up with him, I take it?"

Hermione nodded, anxiously studying Ginny and chewing on her lower lip. She remained silent for a moment, waiting to see if Ginny had anything else to say before she spoke. "Gin, what happened? I thought you were happy?"

Ginny immediately became somber and she directed her gaze to the floor. She remained silent for so long that Hermione reached out and touched her shoulder, calling her name softly.

"I 'Mione, it's just…" She brushed tears out of her eyes frustratedly. "Damn it. I hate crying."

Hermione smiled, reaching out and taking Ginny's hand gently. "It's okay," she murmured. "Take all the time you need."

Ginny sighed and leaned back against the couch, still staring at the floor. "Things just… I…"

Hermione waited patiently, stroking the back of Ginny's hand with her thumb.

Ginny drew a deep breath and let her secret slip. " I don't love him." She bit her lower lip and looked at Hermione quickly. "I mean, not that way. I… he's like another brother to me. And it feels… wrong when he and I…" She flushed red, uncomfortable talking about sex with Hermione.

Hermione grinned at Ginny's embarrassment, squeezing Ginny's hand. "I get it. You don't have to say it."

Ginny looked relieved. "And Harry doesn't know," she added quietly.

"He doesn't?" A pensive look came across Hermione's face and a furrow started to form between her brows. "You don't fake it, do you? You know, when you're…"

Ginny shook her head, cringing at the sudden images that popped up in her head; they were the same ones she'd used earlier that evening to climax. She quickly averted her eyes from her friend, blushing. She shivered involuntarily, mostly from the mental images.

Hermione immediately shifted, moving over to Ginny and wrapping her arms around the redhead.

Ginny's entire body relaxed into the embrace, but her heart began racing at Hermione's touch. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss Hermione and snog her senseless. "'Mione," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't. Please," Ginny whispered, closing her eyes. "Just… don't."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her brow wrinkled with confusion. "I'm just trying to comfort you."

"I know," Ginny responded, pushing Hermione away weakly. "I appreciate it… But it's having… I… it's having other effects."

"Other effects?"

Ginny nodded, her mind clearing little bit now that Hermione wasn't touching her. "I didn't fake it earlier with Harry," she said slowly, forcing her embarrassment away, knowing she had to explain her behavior to Hermione. "I just… pretended it wasn't him."

"Oh really?" Hermione sounded interested, leaning closer to Ginny. "Then who did you imagine?"

"Has your apartment always had a fireplace?" Ginny asked abruptly, her voice weak as she tried to change the subject.

Hermione frowned, catching hold of Ginny's chin and turning her friend's head so they could look each other in the eye. "Yes, it has. Don't deflect. Who? You can't start something like this and not expect me to be curious."

"You'll hate me," Ginny whispered, entranced by the amber of Hermione's eyes.

"I will not." Hermione's voice was nearly as soft as Ginny's.

They were both silent for a long moment, staring into each other's eyes and finding themselves lost in their depths.

"You," Ginny breathed finally, fully expecting Hermione to recoil. The brunette, of course, did the exact opposite, closing the distance between them and kissing Ginny tenderly.

Ginny moaned, curling her arms around Hermione's neck and pulling her closer.

All thought processes flew out the window, leaving only emotions and urges behind.

Before either woman knew what was going on, Hermione had pinned the redhead to the couch beneath her. She was peeling Ginny's shirt off and exploring the redhead's mouth with her tongue.

Hermione seemed to realize what she was doing, pulling away and staring down at Ginny breathlessly.

Ginny gazed back up at Hermione, reaching up and grabbing her ass, pulling her back down. After all the sexual tension and imagery that she'd been through earlier overwhelmed her, and she completely let her instincts take over.

Hermione broke their kiss to pull Ginny's shirt over her head, replacing her lips immediately.

The two struggled out of their clothing as quickly as they could, desperate to feel skin on skin. The brunette seemed to want to take charge, and that was perfectly fine with Ginny, who could do no more than return Hermione's kisses and simply _feel_ things she'd never felt with Harry.

Hermione's hands slipped down Ginny's body, stopping and massaging all the right places. Finally, her hands reached Ginny's thighs, and she trailed her fingers ever so slowly towards Ginny's center.

Ginny groaned, desperately needing the contact.

Hermione slipped a finger into Ginny, quickly followed by another, pumping them in and out of the redhead.

Ginny moaned with each thrust of Hermione's hand, not even realizing she was rocking her hips against Hermione's fingers. "H-Herm'Mione…" she panted, her chest heaving. "Oh god…"

Hermione captured Ginny's mouth with her own, muffling the redhead's next groan.

Ginny was barely aware of the thin layer of sweat that was covering her body, the tension building in her too much to allow her to focus on much of anything else.

Hermione curled her fingers inside Ginny, pressing into her with every thrust of her hand.

Ginny moaned loudly, digging her nails into Hermione's shoulders. She became vaguely aware of Hermione rocking her center against Ginny's leg, trying to get some friction. Ginny moved one hand down to Hermione's slit, caressing the brunette's clit with her thumb and sliding a finger into her.

The mewl Hermione made, the velvety warmth of her, and the feeling of the brunette's hands working inside her proved too much for Ginny. She bucked her hips wildly, letting out a cry as a jolt shot through her, ecstasy following almost instantaneously.

Hermione came just moments after Ginny, the sight of the orgasming redhead and the gush of wetness around her fingers pushing her over the edge. She collapsed on the bed beside Ginny, trying to catch her breath. "Ginny," she gasped, recovering from her orgasm. "I love you. I should've told you ages ago, but I've been too scared. I only had eyes for you, Gin, I swear. Everyone else, Ron, Viktor, they were just to try and make me forget about you."

"That's why you and Ron broke up, then," Ginny panted, suddenly understanding. Noticing Hermione's apprehensive body language, Ginny managed a smile and draped her arm across Hermione's middle.

Hermione nodded lazily, an uncertain smile on her face. "Mhm," she hummed, snuggling closer to Ginny tentatively. "I couldn't take it anymore, having the wrong Weasely."

"'Mione?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you, too." The redhead blushed, smiling at the brunette beside her.

Hermione laughed happily, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder as the redhead wrapped her arms around her thin frame.

The new couple laid there in each other's arms for a few moments, enjoying simply being with each other. The silence was broken when Ginny nibbled on Hermione's earlobe and purred, "Ready for round two?"

Ginny couldn't have said more if she'd wanted to; she was almost immediately silenced by Hermione's hungry kiss.


End file.
